Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb
}}Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb (Japanese: HI-TENキャラBOM, HI-tenkyarabomu) is a video game in the Bomberman series played exclusively at the Hudson Soft Super Caravan events in 1994. It is an update to the original Hi-Ten Bomberman showcased at the previous year's Super Caravan. Overview Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb uses the same gameplay mechanics, hardware, and ten-player support as the original, but with a twist; characters from other Hudson Soft properties are featured and are playable. In addition, a larger battlefield is also used. Gameplay Modes Once again, the gameplay modes are; *'Battle Royal': A ten-player free-for-all battle where the last bomber standing is the winner. *'2 Group Battle': As in the original Hi-Ten Bomberman, two five-player teams go up against each other. *'3 Group Battle': Again, it is a nine-player-only mode, where three three-player teams battle each other. *'5 Pair Battle': Five pairs of players each go up against the other in this mode. *'1 VS 9 Battle': As with the original 1993 game, this mode has one player mix it up against a massive team of nine other players. Battlefield As mentioned before, Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb features a new battlefield that is wider than the original from 1993. Much like in the previous game, there are your everyday Soft Blocks, and Curve Marks that change the trajectory of kicked bombs. Characters In the original game, there is a different colored Bomberman for each controller port. However, in the case of Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb, only three of the playable characters are different colored Bombermen, with the rest being characters from other Hudson Soft games. #Gold Bomberman #White Bomberman #Black Bomberman #Momotaro (Momotaro Densetsu) #Princess Yasha (Momotaro Densetsu) #King Bonbi (Momotaro Densetsu) #Manjimaru (Far East of Eden) #Kabuki (Far East of Eden) #Bonk (Bonk series) #Milon (Milon's Secret Castle) Pretty Bomber also appears on the title screen of the game, but is not a playable character. In some screenshots of the game, Miss Honey appears on the title screen dressed up as an unmasked Pretty Bomber. Hudson Soft Super Caravan 1994 Just like in 1993 with Hi-Ten Bomberman, Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb is played exclusively at the Hudson Soft Super Caravan events in the Summer of 1994, from July 19th to August 31st at forty-four different venues. The winner at each event received a trophy, certificate, and a PC Engine DUO-RX game console. The finalists each received a Bomberman staff t-shirt and Bomberman stationary set, semi-finalists acquired a Hudson Super Shooting Watch, and every participant each received a copy of the Legend of Hudson '94 promotional video. Players who had first applied at one of the events received a copy of Super Bomberman 2 Special Version. Audio Videos Hi-TEN CHARA-BOM BATTLE part.1 （It's the Hi-TEN BOMBERMAN '94）|Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb played at the 1994 Super Caravan event in Fukushima on August 21st, 1994. English subtitles. Video by caravanforever. Part 1 Hi-TEN CHARA-BOM BATTLE part.2 （It's the Hi-TEN BOMBERMAN '94）|Part 2 Hi-TEN CHARA-BOM BATTLE part.3 another BGM （It's the Hi-TEN BOMBERMAN '94）|Part 3 Trivia *Kabuki would also appear in Deden no Den, a promotional version of Bomberman '94 based on the Far East of Eden RPG series. *Bonk, Milon, Manjimaru, Kabuki, White Bomberman, and Black Bomberman would again appear as playable characters in Saturn Bomberman's battle mode, along with Miss Honey (Hudson Soft mascot), Kotetsu (also a Hudson Soft mascot), Kinu (Far East of Eden), Master Higgins (Adventure Island), Yuna and Manto (both from Galaxy Fraulein Yuna, as secret characters activated via cheat code). *The game's battle theme is included in the 1995 Hudson Game Music Complete Works soundtrack. *''Hi-Ten Chara-Bomb'' was also featured in the February 1995 issue of the British video game magazine, Edge. Links *http://randomhoohaas.flyingomelette.com/bomb/arc-hiten/#chara Random Hoo-Haas article Category:Bomberman Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Unreleased